


Good Morning To You Too

by bendingthewillow



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingthewillow/pseuds/bendingthewillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock texts the most obnoxious things to get Marcus' attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning To You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr (http://bendingthewillow.tumblr.com/post/42000086883/the-amount-of-times-sherlock-calls-texts-doesnt).

The amount of times Sherlock calls/texts doesn’t even surprise Marcus anymore.

In between cases, Sherlock texts Marcus about the most random things.

SH - Joan may have found Clyde in her hair as she woke up this morning. My life might be in danger because of it.

SH - You know that shifting your weight between your left and right foot while standing for long periods of time ruins your spine.

SH - Your razor is inefficient.

SH - We have until May 5th to catch the Body Worlds exhibit in Minnesota. Count it as a deduction lesson.

Eventually, Marcus replies back.

MB - Good morning to you too…


End file.
